


Castiel's Story

by potteringalong



Category: Castiel/Dean Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potteringalong/pseuds/potteringalong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt I received. Castiel likes Dean. Does Dean like him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's Story

Castiel’s Story

Castiel

Castiel stood in the corner of the train watching the bright new day flicker by. He was average height, had pale skin and bright blue eyes, but no one paid him any attention. He thought he liked sliding under the radar constantly. He didn’t really know what he was missing out on in the real world. Castiel heard that kids him age went to parties got so drunk that in the morning they had no idea what happened. The train slowed down, he took him time to glance around the carriage. There were businessmen and women, a small child going to school trying to balance a trombone case. At least he thought is was a trombone. He went back to listening him music and staring out the train door. The train started up again picking up speed; flahes of colour flew by the window. Suddenly there was darkness. The tunnel went on and on and on. Finally the train started to slow down. Castiel picked up him bag and stepped off onto the platform and headed off to school.

Castiel sat at the lunch table, the same one he had sat at since year 7, it was now 6 years later and still didn’t have any friends. He knew people and he was able to do group work with them but they never seemed to want to stay and hang around with him. He didn’t really mind, it meant he was able to do assignments and homework at lunch and then have the weekends free for the theatre. He was again listening to him music, pumping loudly in him ears, blocking out all the sound surrounding him. While eating him sandwich he was attempting him Biology homework, it wasn’t him best subject, it would be best to say it was actually him worst out of all 6 subjects. He sighed, its not that he didn’t get the work it was the application, applying it to everyday life that he didn’t understand. He looked up across the courtyard. There he sat, he could see his aura pulsing; it was bright orange, sparkling in the golden sunshine. Castiel could feel him cheeks getting hotter and he quickly bowed him head and went back to him work. By the time the lunch bell rang to tell students to get ready for the last class of the day he had finished him morning homework and was already heading to him lesson.

Dean

Dean woke up at 7:30 giving him only 10 minutes to get up and ready for the day. He managed to get out of the house before 7:45 but still having to sprint down to the train station to make the 7:50 train. Once the train had pulled up at Green Park station he bounced off and sprinted off the school. He couldn’t be late again any more days late he would be suspended, and he knew how his Father would react if this happened. Plus missing out on seeing him spend him lunches alone just made him sad. Once Dean got to school he was surrounded by friends, while as he was always alone, sitting by himself at the same table he had sat at since year 7. He didn’t know him name, yet he knew that he lived up the road from him. He had never met him, never had the privilege to know him since he mysteriously appeared at the beginning of high school. He couldn’t wait till lunch to watch him work from a far. 

At the end of period 4 the lunch bell rang out and hundreds of students spilled out into the courtyard, it was always a rush for the tables, however no one ever took him table. It was like it was infected, no one ever wanted to sit alone, not ever. But it seemed like he didn’t mind, didn’t notice that he was alone. He watched him from his table, filled with friends, all coming and going, wanting to always to be talking to him. He watched him eat him sandwich, and a bright red apple. He had been staring for a while when he noticed he had looked up and found himself staring back. Him cheeks went pink and he went back to him work and didn’t look up again until the end of lunch when he got up to go to period 5. 

That night Dean didn’t sleep once, he only thought about him. Over the past 6 years in various classes he completed group work with him however still didn’t know him name. He felt bad for that because he was truly beautiful inside and outside. He never learnt anything when working with him because he always did all the work, even when he insisted that he could help. That slightly peeved him, just because his family was rich did not mean he was smart. However he thought he didn’t seem like the like of girl to judge someone on how much money he or he had.

Dean must have fallen asleep during some part of the night because he found himself being woken up by his pet cat, Adam. He had named him after his brother. His brother had been only 4 when he passed away the causes where still unknown but he felt that him soul had transferred to his cat, which had appeared the day of the funeral. Adam was sitting on his face by the time he had fully woken up, by this stage it was only 7:15 giving him plenty of time to get ready and get to school. He left home at 7:30 because he found he was ready to go so out he went down to the train station. On his way there he bumped into him, like literally hit him. It was his fault he had been listening to his music, pumping loudly in his ears not looking where he was going. All of him folders and papers were laying on the ground, falling in every direction. He was already scrambling to pick them all up, talking under him breath something about how he couldn’t afford another folder this month. He didn’t know what else to do but get down on the ground and pick up the rest of the papers for him. Once this was done he found he too was heading for the station so they walked off together. They talked a little bit. Dean finally learnt his name, Castiel. It was such a beautiful name. 

Castiel

Castiel was running late for school, he tried to get there early so he could do more work. However this morning he had been caught up looking after his sibling, Gabriel. Castiel had recently lost his father. It had been a freak accident. He had just been jogging when he had the heart attack. It didn’t make any sense, he had been so fit. Castiel brushed aside these thoughts and hurried Gabriel out the door to the bus stop. He was still in primary school; in year 6 and would be attending Castiel’s school next year, if he could afford to send him there. Castiel sighed, there wasn’t much spare money at the moment, money had always been tight and now that there was no income things were getting harder. Castiel had already decided that he wasn’t going to go to college straight away, instead work and look after Gabriel. Castiel watched Gabriel run ahead to meet up with friends and then hurried off to the station with all him folders for the day in him arms.

While half running and half walking down the hill to the station he tripped and fell on top of him. He gasped as all him folders and papers fell all around him. He hoped that the folders weren’t broken, he had already had to buy new ones this week, he couldn’t afford the waste that kind of money. Scrambling on the ground he busily pick up all of the papers. Him hand stopped as he saw his brush across his. He stopped breathing for a minute and then remembered they were going to be late and continued to pick everything. He continued to apologies for what happened but he reassured him it was fine. He told him his name was Dean and he sounded surprised when he said he knew. He then recovered when he remembered that everyone knew who he was. They then both hurried off together to school. Castiel wasn’t really used to talking to someone apart from him family and from what it looked like Dean wasn’t a very good conversation starter. So they spent their train ride and walk to school in silence, commenting every now and again but for no longer than a few seconds. 

 

Dean

They started catching the train together daily. Dean wanted to be with him, he wasn’t sure if he wanted him since he didn’t talk much. He would make polite conversation about school but that was all. Castiel didn’t say much, just tended to look out the window, sigh and put him music on. Eventually during the daily trip Dean would give up and also turn his music back on. Today, Dean studied him while they were on the train. He was small he realized, he had dark rings under him eyes and they were red like he had been crying all night. He wanted to take him in his long arms and tell him it would be all right. At one point in the trip he gripped him stomach tight and looked like he was going to pass out. He didn’t think much of it only that maybe that he got train sick. But it was at lunch when he realized that him lunch had been growing smaller and smaller daily. He also noticed that at recess he used to spend that 20 minutes reading but now he spent every second spare minute doing schoolwork. He didn’t know what was going on with home life; he wanted to know but didn’t know how to ask without sounding like a sticky-beak.

Castiel

Castiel clutched him stomach, telling it to stop complaining. They were running out of money. Castiel had to pay the bills, cook, clean and look after Gabriel. It was lucky he was 18 otherwise they would by now probably be in foster care. He gave most of him food Gabriel and boy could that child eat! Leaving not much for himself. He felt his body and stomach shrinking. He was still eating; he tried to eat fruit and vegetables so he wouldn’t get sick. But as each day went on he felt himself growing more and more weak. Only 6 more months until the end of school, then you can get a job he told himself. Then you will be able to eat properly again. Castiel sighed; he knew that money would run out sooner rather than later. He knew that he would need to get a job eventually, but he wasn’t sure how he would fit it into him busy schedule of caring for Gabriel.

Dean

On the train home Dean was munching on some sweets. He offered some to Castiel, knowing he hadn’t eaten much. He refused it saying he already ate. He didn’t push it but his younger brother, Sam had an eating disorder and he knew that the phrase, “I already ate” was just a saying, that he really was starving. He had missed seeing him at lunch; he mentioned something that he had an appointment. 

Castiel

Castiel hadn’t been lying when he had told Dean that he had an appointment, he did have one. He left during him double free in the middle of the day to go and visit him father’s grave. It had reached that staged where he didn’t know what to do, he was starting to run out of food even for Gabriel, and eventually he wouldn’t be able to pay for water and other necessities. He wanted to be able to talk to him, to hug and hold him. He really didn’t know what to do anymore. He spent every possible moment at school doing work, except for today. He needed a break, to go and see him father but it hadn’t helped, he just felt worse. And when Dean had offered him some sweets, while he was starving he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold it in him stomach.

Dean

He didn’t turn up to school for several days, it made him sad. He missed him. When he came back on the fourth day, he didn’t ask where he had been because by the look of him face; him swollen red eyes and tiny hunched over figure he knew he didn’t want to talk about. He silently handed him the notes he had missed and didn’t say anything. He took them and he was glad he had. He tried to ask him if he was all right, and he croaked out that he was fine and just had a slight cold and really just needed to rest him voice and could they not talk. Dean wasn’t very happy about that but he agreed anyway.

Castiel

Gabriel had gotten sick at the end of the weekend. It had been lucky for Castiel because he couldn’t miss him work at the theatre, while it wasn’t a proper job, it was something and once the show was over he would get paid. But it did mean that he had to skip school to care for him however. Of course that meant by the time Gabriel were better he was sick too. Surprisingly he realized he missed his chats with Dean. While he was still sick he still went to school once Gabriel was better. He knew he looked like total crap, hell he felt like crap but he pined for some social interaction. 

He had offered him his notes on the train that morning, saying that he didn’t mind when he got them back. He planed to have them back to him by the end of the day. Castiel knew he could have them done by the end of lunch but he didn’t want to have to go over and talk to him during lunch. He still couldn’t talk; he had lost him voice very badly and sounded like he had been smoking 10 packs of cigarettes a day for 40 years straight!

School was uneventful. Castiel finished all the work he missed while away during him study sessions and was starting on a new essay; it was for him theology class. The thesis was simple and easy, he wondered if him teacher had accidentally given him work from another year group. The question stated, “How does social interaction reflect love.” Castiel stared at the paper for 20 minutes. The only words on the page were him name, the statement and Plan:. He shook him head and didn’t understand the question. The bell suddenly rang; it was the end of school so he headed home. On the train he met up with Dean again and handed him his notes. Then there was silence…

Dean

The train ride home was even more quite than in the morning. Dean looked at Castiel, him forehead crinkled like he was trying to remember something. Out of the blue he looked up, and saw he had been staring at him for the last 20 minutes. He blushed and looked away. He then asked if he understood the theology essay. Dean didn’t know what he was talking about. What essay? When did they get an essay? Their teacher was hopeless, all he did was stand at the bored write some notes and then let the students muck around for the rest of the lesson. He never gave homework, only the mandatory assessment tasks. Dean had a feeling their teacher was trying to manipulate Castiel. To find out what was wrong. Dean realized it hadn’t just been him noticing he was getting worse. Castiel cleared him throat, Dean realized he had been silent for at least 5 minutes and they were about to get off the train. He offered to come back to him place and help him with it. The thought just came tumbling out before he could even stop himself and before he could correct himself Castiel answered with a blush and said ok quietly. 

Castiel

Castiel could not believe him ears as he said ok. He was still blushing when they got to the bus stop to pick up him siblings. Dean said he didn’t mind helping him with them he liked kids and was happy to help. Once he had given Gabriel a snack and got him started on his homework, he and Dean sat down to look at the question. They spent a good 10 minutes just staring at the paper, well at least he was. Castiel could feel his eyes staring at him. It made him nervous because he was scared that while he had grown to like him that he didn’t recipitate these feelings. Suddenly out of the corner of him eyes he saw him moving towards him, he turned him head and unexpectedly he kissed him. He sat there like a stunned mullet but quickly recovered and returned the kiss.

Dean

Dean didn’t know what he was doing but all he when he saw him blush even more he just couldn’t contain his feelings any longer. He was slightly worried at first when he just sat there but then when he returned the kiss he knew he felt the same way. Weight was lifted from his shoulders and he felt the happiest he had been for a while. That was until Gabriel walked back into the room announcing loudly that he had finished his homework. He stopped and stared and then ran from the room giggling. Dean turned back to Castiel and saw him staring at him with him big blue eyes, slightly panting. Then he smiled.

Castiel

Castiel flipped him calendar over and saw that next week was him one-year anniversary with Dean. Within one year he had managed to, with the help of Dean, find a suitable and flexible job, and to finish school. It turned out Gabriel was quite capable to get home in the afternoon and look after himself until Dean popped over to get him dinner when he had a night shift. Dean had managed to convince him to go to college. I guess you could say I lived happily ever after, Castiel whispered to himself. And that’s exactly what he did.

The End


End file.
